read 3:10 pm
by not a straight trumpet
Summary: Kumiko still wasn't sure what had happened.


**a/n:** should i be studying for my math midterm? yes. am i i publishing this instead in preparation for the possible collective death the kumirei fandom will experience tomorrow? also yes. i still don't understand logarithms btw

* * *

Kumiko had turned up her phone's ringer's volume as high as it could go, hoping she'd hear Reina's texts as soon as they reached her phone, but it remained silent, agonizing and painful as anything. The relief that came with Asuka's return to the club had been short-lived - Nationals still loomed ever closer on the horizon, and so the band worked themselves to the bone every day, always exhausted by the end of each day - and Reina's continued silence wasn't helping.

 **Hazuki: she still hasnt replied yet huh?**

 **Kumiko: yeah**

 **Hazuki: dont worry about it so much!**

 **Hazuki: kousaka-san's so much more focused than we are**

 **Hazuki: shes probably just super busy**

 **Hazuki: you two are always so close i dunno if anything could get between you!**

 **Hazuki: :D**

 **Kumiko: thanks, hazuki**

In truth, Hazuki's nearly aggressive optimism in the face of everything didn't make Kumiko feel much better at all, but she was desperate for any kind of reassurance.

"What'd I _do?_ " she groaned to the round cactus sitting on the table by her bed. "Don't we deserve a break after everything that happened with Asuka? With my sister? Wth Nozomi and Mizore?" The cactus didn't respond, as usual. "I'm t-tired, and now she's mad at me and I don't know why." The cactus's silence was deafening. "I'm such an idiot. I'm such a huge idiot, I don't even know what's wrong with my best friend and I can't do anything to fix it and-" Kumiko paused, placing a hand on her own cheek to feel the tears that had started to roll down. "I'm just really tired."

* * *

Kumiko wasn't quite sure who to expect when someone banged on the apartment door, but she certainly wasn't expecting Natsuki, nearly hidden by the stack of books she was carrying.

"Hey," she said, wobbling under the weight of the books. "How're ya doing?"

"Natsuki?" Kumiko picked up part of the large stack, and Natsuki breathed a sigh of relief. "Why're you here?"

"I figured it'd be useful for you to have another _upperclassman_ helping out with your studying, and by studying-" Natsuki flipped open one of the books, which Kumiko soon realized was just a box with a cover taped onto it. "-I mean watching the entire _Star Wars_ franchise."

"Uh-"

"I mean, we could actually study if you wanted." Natsuki flopped down on the couch. "A birdie told me that ya weren't in great shape."

"Did the birdie in question happen to be the vice president of the club?"

"Bingo." Natsuki set the books aside. "If you want the truth, that's not why I'm here. Katou told me things weren't going great with you and Kousaka, and I felt . . . sorta inclined to help."

"We just haven't been talking. It's nothing."

"You're so close with her, it's no wonder you're worried," Natsuki continued.

"I'm not-"

"I could get Yuuko to talk to her for you, if you want. She's part of the trumpet section, too, it wouldn't be that hard."

"Seriously, Natsuki, I'm f-fine. I'm just tired, there's been a lot of stuff going on and it's wearing me out."

"Yeah, yeah, I know what that's like." Natsuki hugged her knees to her chest, looking down at the carpet. "That's why I've never understood ya, Kumiko."

"What?"

"It's not like ya don't have your own problems, but you still end up involved in everyone else's. I don't get it."

"I don't _try_ to do it, it just . . . happens, I guess."

"Nobody's saying you can't back out of this . . . pattern, either. How long is it gonna continue, Kumiko? Are ya going to be a third-year, vice president of the club and still involving yourself in other people's business?"

"Why would I be the vice president of the club?"

"What?"

"You said 'are ya going to be a third year, vice president of the club . . .' wouldn't it be someone more capable, like Reina? Or Midori?"

"Well, since I'm getting that position next year, I figured they'd just keep with the tradition and have another one of the euphs as the vice prez in two-"

"Natsuki! That's great, you didn't tell me that!"

"Really? I could've sworn I'd mentioned it at some point."

"I'm glad." Kumiko patted the end of the couch, almost rhythmically, and she wondered if it'd be enough to cover up her sniffles. "I'm really glad, Natsuki."

"Hey- hey, Kumiko, are you crying? Geez, I just wanted to watch some- okay, okay, it's all fine. This year's really put ya through the wringer, hasn't it?" Kumiko nodded. Natsuki gently hugged her. "It's screwed with a bunch of us, I guess. I'll drop in an 'anonymous tip' to Yuuko."

"R-really, you don't have to."

"You two are pretty much eternal soulmates or whatever, do ya think I'd let that slip past? She'll come around. You just need to talk to her, and a little bit of help can't hurt."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."


End file.
